yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Century Square
Century Square (Chinese: 世纪广场) is a 6-storey shopping mall in Tampines, Singapore. It is located near Tampines and next to Tampines Mall. Opened in 1995, Century Square underwent expansion in 2005. Century Square is managed by AsiaMalls Management Pte Ltd. The shopping mall is easily accessible as it is located in the heart of the Tampines Regional Centre, where Tampines MRT station and Tampines Bus Interchange are situated very close to the mall. It is also located next to Tampines Mall as well as Tampines 1. History Developed by First Capital Corporation / Capital Citybus Ltd (now Guocoland), Century Square was opened in July 1995 with 63 tenants. It was the first major shopping mall in Tampines. The mall featured a K-MART department store, a privately run Century Cineplex managed by Shaw Theatres, Food Junction, SAFE Superstore, and a Shop N Save supermarket. In 2004, the mall was sold to AsiaMalls Limited (ARMF Pte Ltd). Under new management, Century Square underwent a makeover in 2005. Many new stores and brands were added along with a refreshed tenant mix and the new Exclusively Hers was introduced to the scene. However, popular favourites like the cinema was kept the same. The cinema hosts state-of-the-art sound system and larger-than-normal seats which are unique to the mall. Century Square had a minor refurbishment between 2007 and 2008 with the change of tenants, Metro was changed into BHG, and in 2009; changed from Shop N Save to FairPrice Finest. Century Square will be closed from 31 July 2017 for biggest renovation, and they have meant that BHG had their own closing down sales. The Gurney Culture and Hang Ten stores has been closed down. All tenants will be expected to leave on 31 July 2017. NTUC FairPrice Finest continues to remain operational till 9 August 2017, while given sufficient time to wind up operations on basement 1 and redeploy staff. In 31 August 2017, the last tenant QB House, Bakerzin and Century Square Management Office closed operations. Renovations The new Century Square in Tampines will be taken up by new operators, which is Eighteen Chefs, Food Junction, cinema operator Filmgarde, Hai Di Lao, Mahota Market and KOI Cafe. Temporary 1-year leases are sufficient to allow business to continue as usual. The Food Junction at Century Square will be refurbished, to make it more modern. Shoppers can expect cleaner washrooms and new lifts. It will also include changes to the flooring. The $50 million investment to upgrade the decades-old mall is expected to be completed by 2018. Changes on 1 September 2017: *The escalator at Century Square BHG has been destroyed and inoperable for the level one. 6 escalator flaps were destroyed. While the BHG hoardings were opened up to allow excavators to demolish the escalators. *The flooring at Century Square was being broken up, with the main atria being torn up. *The satanic star at Century Square was being pulled down and destroyed. Former Tenants *Bata *SHINE *PrettyFIT *DMK *BHG *Food Junction *Gurney Culture *Best Denki *Shaw Theatres *NTUC FairPrice Finest *Kiddy Palace *Poh Kim New Tenants The evacuation of Tampines 1 tenants resulted in the reopening at Century Square. Since the departure of MOF My Izakaya in Tampines 1, passengers found themselves difficult situation into Tonkichi Japanese Restaurant and Itacho Sushi at Tampines Mall, and now got Ichiban Sushi at Century Square. Basement 1 *Boon Tong Kee *Cheese Addiction *Guardian Health and Beauty *Hey Long Cha *Jian Bo Tiong Bahru Shui Kueh *K Shoes & Bags Services *Khun Thai Tea *Kim Choo Kueh Chang *Mahota Market *Maki-San *Men Men Don Don *Miniso *Nine Fresh Desserts Taiwan *Patisserie Glace *Popbar *Stanley Gourmet *Steeped & The Pine Garden *The Jelly Hearts *The Seafood Market Place *Tonkotsu Kazan Ramen *Twelve Cupcakes *Wing Joo Loong *Ya Kun Kaya Toast Level 1 *Bata (from original) *Bud Cosmetics *Chomel (from original) *Fruit Box *Fun Toast *Glimpse *Gong Cha *H2 Hub Timepiece *J-Mart *Kappa *Mahota Market *M)phosis *Nakhon Kitchen *Owndays *PrettyFIT *Souperstar *Teahouse by Soup Restaurant *The Coffee Bean *The Underground *Tip Top Curry Puff *Two Hana *Universal Optical *Yves Rocher Level 2 *Avone Beauty Secrets *Dr J *Hai Di Lao *Hang Ten *Ichiban Sushi *Lao Huo Tang *Moss Fashion *Pizza Express *Song-Cho *Stanley Gourmet *Steeped & The Pine Garden *Stellar *The Green Party *The Showcase *The Travel Store *ToTT *Valentino Rudy *Van Heusen *Young Hearts Level 3 *Absolute Bedding *Aoyama *Food Junction *Gadget Mix *Gintell *Green Signature *Gymmboxx *Hair Inn *Japan IPL Express *Kin Teck Tong *Nail Addiction *Ogawa *Seahorse *Sealy Sleep Boutique *Tempur *The Grey Space.co *Tins and Bottles *Valu$ *Venus Beauty Level 4 *Beijing 101 *Dayspring Medical Clinic *Global Art *Happy Castle *Tampines Printing *The Learning Lab *The Orange Academy *WTS Travel Level 5 *Cityhero *Eighteen Chefs *Filmgarde Cineplex *M Nature *Texas Chicken *Toyshunt *Virtualand *Yun Nam Healthcare Category:Shopping malls in Singapore